Jim Hawkins Love Story
by Downkittydown
Summary: Jim Hawkins is now 18, and stills loves solar surfing. He is still headstrong, wild and as free as a bird. He stills sails with Captain Amelia, but now his mum wants him to settle down abit, but none of the girls he has to go on dates with are right for him, but then he meets Lucy, a independent, wild and beautiful sailor. Where will love take them and what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**JIM POV**

I'm now 18, but I'm still sailing the world with captain Amelia, but I'm now first mate. Captain Amelia is less stern, but still very strict. My mum is much happier and relaxed now, while Dr. Doppler is now tormented by his children. The crew is much more loyal now, and it's great to travel around and see the world and keep solar surfing.

But I still do have one problem...

I slouched into the room below deck and sat down, frowning. "ey, Jim, what will Captain think when she sees you slouching like that ey?" Jack said grinning, lying on the floor lazily, his floppy blonde hair falling into his brown eyes. Jack was my best mate, he had joined the crew shortly after I turned 18.

"Actually , I think the question is what will Amelia think if she sees YOU lying around on the floor like that? Please remove yourself and insert your behind on a chair, if you please" Dr. Doppler said, strolling into the room calmly.

He turned to me, his wide eyes concerned. "But what is the matter Jim?" He asked. I groaned loudly. "My mum wants me to settle down a bit she says, which means, get a girl!" "hey, that ain't bad, could be alot worse" Jack said cheerfully, scrambling up from the floor, "sometimes I swear ya gay Jim" I scowled at him angrily, "hahaha,funny" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I just don't see the fun in having to stay with some whiny, pathetic girl who won't shut up" I told them. "mmm, has a point" Jack admitted.

looked at me, concerned. "Jim, you know your um just doesn't want you to end up like, well, your father" He told me. "yeah, you know, most girls are really weak and whiny" Jack thought aloud

Then Captain Amelia strode in, "oh so Mr. Jadds, are you telling me that ALL girls are like that?" She questioned Jack. "N-no! Ma'am I , er, only meant that SOME girls are like th-that but, n-no way YOU are!" Jack gabbled, stammering in fear.

I grinned to myself, Jack may be a real cheeky shit at times, but he defiantly respected Captain Amelia

Captain nodded at him curtly "jolly glad you thought so Mr. Jabbs" Then she turned to me and handed me a letter with familiar writing on the front. "Your mother requested I gave this to you, good day" But when she handed me the letter, I swear I saw a flicker of a smirk across her lips. The she turned and strided away.

I nudged Jack with my elbow, "wow, you're so brave are you?" I chuckled, carelessly taking a swig of beer from my bottle as I opened the letter mum had given me, ignoring the black look Jack gave me.

But as my eyes skimmed down the page I spat out my mouthful of beer, spluttering and coughing crazily." What the hell?! Jim!" Jack complained, covered in beer. I ignored him and just thrust the paper wildly at Dr. Doppler, "read-it-now!" I gasped hoarsely. Dr. Doppler and jack glanced at each other, but Dr. Doppler shrugged and read the letter out loud.

DEAR JIM

HELLO, I HOPE THAT YOUR SAILING IS GOOD AND LIFE IS WELL FOR YOU. BUT I HAVE NEW THING I REQUEST FROM YOU. I NEED YOU TO IMPROVISE YOUR LIFE A SLIGHT BIT, TO TRY AND PREPARE YOURSELF FOR WHEN YOU GET COMMITTED TO SOMEONE SO YOU DON'T TURN OUT LIKE, WELL, YOUR FATHER. PLAINLY SAID, YOU NEED A GIRL JIM. AND BEFORE YOU BLABBER ON ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO MEET SOMEBODY, CAPTAIN AMELIA HAS PROMISED TO FLY BACK HERE TO HOME, WHERE I HAVE FOUND 3 GIRLS WILLING TO GO ON 1 DATE WITH YOU, OR MORE IF YO BOTH WANT TO.

SEE YOU SOON.

LOTS OF LOVE, MUM X

I couldn't handle it.

I fainted.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Soooo? Don't worry, there is a much better part later on guys, keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

JIM POV:

I scowled at me in the mirrior, glaring at Jack fiercely as he rolled around on the floor laughing at me.

"D-dude! You look REDICULOUS!" Jack wheezed, breathless from laughing do much. I rolled my eyes, "yes, I've realized"

Me and jack were stranded back at my house, and Captain Amelia had taken the ship to another planet close by to 'investigate' it apparently. But I had a strong suspicion that they had dumped us here, so I can't use the ship to fly away.

Plainly said, things were not going to plan for two reasons:

1, I looked like a complete and utter prat:

I was wearing a white shirt without so much as a spot of dust on it, with a black jacket, brand new. I also was wearing black trousers and boots, and my hair was brushed properly and neatly, and I looked like a posh, gay git!

2: I did NOT want to do this...

But I had to, because I was terrified of my mum! Did you SEE the look she gave me when I complained?! Be happy if you didn't.

I grabbed a spare boot from the floor and threw it at Jack. "shut the hell up!" I roared at him. Jack shrugged, grinning. I sighed, "I've gotta go" I groaned.

I walked out the inn, pointedly ignoring my mum when she yelled goodbye.

I walked into a small cafe nearby, where I was going to meet the first of the three girls. I walked up to the waiter with a giant nose. ew! He had boogers practically falling out of his nostrils! _Focus Jim focus!_

"Hey, ur, I've reserved a table for two unde the name Hawkins?" I asked, half hoping that the waited would say I hadn't booked. No such luck.

"Why yes, come with me" The waiter said, eyeing my clothes critically for dirt. Ass. He walked off to a table in the corner, and I followed him reluctantly.

I sat down as the waiter walked off. I waited impatiently for a while, wondering if I should go home and pretend none of the girls turned up.

But then I smelt a overpowering smell of hair-spray. Ugh! Then a girl walked into the resturant, and my eyes nearly popped out my head. The girl was very skinny, but with massive breasts and a giant ass. I suspected that the girl had shoved a pillow above her ass to make it look bigger and stuffed socks in her bra. She was wearing a bright pink, sparkly dress and her face was caked in makeup, and her skin was unnaturally orange. She had typical bleached-blonde hair, and blue eyes.

She spotted me and let out a high-pitched squel. I winced at the noise as she tottered towards me in her abnormally high heels. She sat down in the char oppersite me and grinned at me scarily, her teeth unnaturally white in her orange face.

"Omg! You must be Jim! I'm Shrody Manghawk!" She giggled, fluttering her mascara-clumped eyelashes at me wildly. I nodded slightly, feeling ill. "Heehee! Well, I hope that after this, we will be very...very..._close"_ Shrody whispered, her face coming closer and closer, her lipstick-pink lipa pouting.

_Shit, shit,_ **shit!**

I stumbled up from my chair, and backed away wildly, "ur, you, just, not, gotta go, don't wanna, not like, ur..." I stuttered and mumbled crazily, and ran out the resturant, flinging a few coins to the waiter as I charged home, ignoring Shrody shrill screams as she stared after me.

_Crazy bitch_...

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**Was goin to write more but...naaaaah!**_


End file.
